My Eclipse
by Faxlover14
Summary: Bettina is Carlisle's actual daughter who has been with the Cullen's since Carlisle started the Coven. What happens when she meets Seth at the Graduation Party? How will she fight in the New Born Battle? BettinaxSeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my own story of Twilight: Eclipse. The main character is Bettina, but most people call her Boo. She is Carlisle's actual daughter who has been a part of the Cullen's family since Carlisle started it. Bettina is 13 and I made her a little different than most vampires, because she is 13. For example, she does eat, but her body doesn't process it, the food just goes in and disappears. Her power is that she can turn into a wolf too, but it is not like the Quileute Werewolves, she is smaller and faster. This starts at Eclipse near Graduation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the other books, characters. However I do own Bettina aka Boo, and the plot line!**

**_Bettina's Point of View_**

"But, Alice, why does this graduation matter more than the others!" I asked, very confused. Alice had been ordering the whole family around, having them set up tables and other stuff for this 'Very Big Important Party that must be a success or she would be a total nightmare!' just to quote her. She also said that if I didn't help, than she would take all of my books away. If she threatened me with my books, than she must mean business.

"Because, Boo, this graduation is very different and important than the others." Alice said in an 'uh du!' voice. I still did not understand what she meant by 'very different and important'. Sure, Alice went over the top with almost everything, don't ever ask me about her shopping for me. That is an all-day event that I really don't like to be a part of. I really want to go read a book right now, but stupid Alice is making me set up for this **_unimportant _**party!

I heard snickering, and turned around, only to find Edward full on laughing his head off. I raised one eyebrow at him and he finally stopped to answer my silent question.

"I just heard your thought about Alice and her unimportant party!" he said with a straight face, but then contorted to a laugh again. I heard a huff, and a stomp. I turned around just to see Alice speed off up to my room. Wait my ROOM! I sped off after her, knowing that since I was only 13, and have been for a while, I was much faster than her. However, she got a head start; I finally made it to my room to see Alice take books off of my ceiling high shelves.

"Alice No!" I exclaimed. Alice turned around and grinned evilly at me and kept taking the books off. My beautiful, books; they were everything to me, I had over a thousand, and everyone who knew me knew that I loved and cherished all of them, I had favorites, but they were all great. I have read every single book on my shelves, but I loved each and every one of them.

"This is what you get for insulting my party!" she screamed at me.

"I don't even know why this party is so special, that is why I was insulting it, I was just frustrated, but I will do the work!" I half yelled.

"It is for Bella and Edward, because it is their graduation and Bella's first graduation, I want it to be special for both of them, which is why I'm being so over the top and bossy." Alice said as she dropped all of my books. I was so relieved that that was the reason why Alice was being bossy, drill sergeant Alice.

"That is what this is about?" I ask, even though I already know the answer. Alice nodded her head, bowed in shame. I walked over to her; if she was alive she would probably be crying. I know that I actually wanted to cry a lot, but I was dead, a vampire, a blood-sucking monster. Sometimes though, I feel like I am the most mature one. Emmett is a big goofball, but is one cool older brother. Jasper is quiet, but fun when he wants to be. Edward used to be fun, before he met Bella and fell head over heels for her. Rosalie is Rosalie. Alice is like an older sister, sweet and fun. Esme is kind and is basically my mother, even though I never met my biological one. Daddy is always there for me and is awesome.

I didn't know what to think of Bella before Edward brought her home, but Edward talked about her all the time, and I didn't expect her to be who she was when I met her. When she met me I think she thought I was odd, but then we spent time with each other and we became close. She was kind of like one of the older sisters that I never had, besides Alice and Rosalie.

"Alice it's okay, anything you would do for them, they would love I'm sure that we will make it the best graduation party for them and their class!" I cheered. That earned me a smile and I smiled back, unable to help myself. Then I turned my face serious, and stared right into her eyes.

"But you have to put my books back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers! This is the next chapter in My Eclipse! By The Way this is a Bettina/Seth Romance and Thank You SOOO much to lizzieee! Thank you so much for being my first reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the other books, characters. However I do own Bettina aka Boo, and the plot line!**

**_Bettina's Point of View_**

After Alice put my books away, it was smooth sailing from then on. Emmett and I decorated the entire house, under Colonial Alice's orders. Most of the time I was on the decorating duty, hanging paper lanterns, putting flowers and other variance objects in random places. Emmett was on cleaning duty, it was hilarious seeing him in an apron, sweeping, waxing, and dusting down every last thing. Jasper went and bought the food and drinks for the party and some to put in the fridge to make it look like I am not the only person in this family that eats. Every time Alice gave Emmett another cleaning job, she would turn around and Emmett would make faces and use her body language, that made me bust out laughing on the floor.

Finally it was time for the rest of the family and Bella to leave to head to the ceremony. Dad and Esme wanted me to stay behind because I would just complain and sleep during the ceremony. Which was fine with me, I would probably just read, or go for a run. I sped up to my room as soon as we left wanting to dive into a good book before the party started. I got up there and admired my room. All the walls except one had two ceiling high book cases with dark mahogany wood. I have books from all along my life in one place, what more can I ask for? There is a couch with mocha colored cushions and fuzzy pillows. The couch faces French double doors that open up to a balcony that overlooks the forest. My bed is in the corner with lavender purple fluffy sheets, lavender and white pillows, and a thick white comforter with lavender colored flower vines on it, hey a freezing cold vampire can dream, can't she!?

When I finally decided that a book wouldn't entertain me enough, I opened the French double doors and jumped on top of the balcony railing. I surveyed the scenery, taking all the forest and greenery around me. I listen to the chirping of birds, and the howling of wolves. Probably the Quileute tribe werewolves, I have never met them, but I have heard Bella talking about her friend Jacob before. They are friends, but Edward greatly disproves, you should hear him talk about Jacob sometimes, he absolutely **_hates_** Jacob.

I decide to go for a run in my wolf form. I jumped from the railing and quickly morphed into my wolf form. I landed on all four paws; I looked at my back and admired my beautiful fur. It was pure white with blackish tips, my belly was completely white, and my face was white with a black nose.

I worked my powerful legs and ran as fast as I could, weaving in and out of trees. I jumped down a hill and felt completely airborne. My fur blew in the wind, and I felt like I was flying in slow motion, I wished I could stop time and stay in this moment now. The flying moment stopped and my paws landed hard on the ground but I kept going. My legs worked hard and fast as I turned around and headed back home, before the party started.

I ran to my room to get dressed for the party. I didn't know what my siblings' peers would think of me, so I wanted to make a good impression by being polite, dressing nice, and trying to be not annoying. Wow, what has happened to me, I have never even tried to be any of those things! Stupid Alice and Rosalie, trying to change who I am! This party better be worth it, even though I think it won't be.

Once I was in my room, I changed into my dress for the party; I rummaged through my closet trying to find the dress I was looking for. I pulled the black dress off the hanger, undressed, and put on the dress. I zipped it up, smoothed it out, and walked into my bathroom to do the finishing touches. I put my hair in a French braid, put lip gloss on, and slipped on black flats. I closed my eyes and walked over to my full length mirror; I opened my eyes and gasped.

I looked beautiful, no wait that was an understatement, I looked gorgeous. The dress was black with straps that went down to my knees, and was tight at the bust but flowed out after that. My skin still looked pale like it has for the past three hundred sixty three years. My bright gold/hazel eyes stuck out with the black dress on. My beautiful blonde hair was gorgeous in my excellent French braid. I twirled round and round, feeling like a princess. I was actually beautiful; I had just realized that as I heard Edward and Emmett's cars pull up to the driveway. Well, show time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers! This is the next chapter in My Eclipse! This one is kinda long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the other books, characters. However I do own Bettina aka Boo, and the plot line!**

**_Bettina's Point of View_**

"Oh, I didn't know that the Cullen's had a thirteen year old sister?!" said another random girl in a too short dress, that just realized I am a Cullen. This is getting old, almost everyone I meet asks me who I am, I tell them that I am a Cullen, and then their eyeballs pop out of their sockets. Well, Alice looks happy that her party was a huge success, even though Emmett and I should get a little credit. Cleaning our huge house, and then decorating it almost every decoration known to man, is something that you want credit for!

"Yes, I get that a lot!" I shout to her over the booming music, and then storm away. I weave in between bodies of sweating teenagers, dancing to the loud music and shouting instead of talking to get people to hear them over the music. I walk over the window by the bathroom, and hear moaning. I try to open the door, but it's locked, I can't use my vampire strength because that would be too suspicious. I run up to my Dad's office, trying to find the spare key that opens every door. I rummage through his drawers, finding files, papers, pencils, paper clips. I don't want to go find my Dad, because that would be nearly impossible with all the people, but that might be my only option. "Come on, where are you magical key that opens everything?!" I ask myself under my breath. I open what feels like the millionth drawer, and see the little black key in the middle of the wood.

"VICTORY!" I exclaim. With relief filling my veins, I run down the stairs to open the bathroom door. I curse in my mind when I come down the steps to the party floor and see all the people again. When this party is over, I am going to kill Alice for inviting so many people, that most likely she either doesn't know, or they find her weird. I feel like I am in the forest, but with a million more trees as I weave in and out of kids with perspiration all over their bodies from dancing. I finally make it to the bathroom, stick the key in the lock, and open the doors to find an image that makes me roll my eyes in annoyance.

Edward and Bella sit on the toilet, having a total make-out session. I would've expected to Edward to stop, since he can read my mind, and find out that I was opening the door. However, knowing Edward, his mind was probably focused on something else, other than my thoughts. "Wow Edward, I knew you didn't want to have this party, but sitting on a toilet and making out with Bella the whole time doesn't make the party end sooner." I scold him with a wagging finger. Bella laughs at my comment, but Edward gives me a glare that sends shivers down my spine.

"She's right Edward, let's go and say hi to everyone." Bella says to Edward. I raise my head in triumph and walk out of the bathroom with Bella and Edward close behind. I immediately want to go back into the bathroom, to save myself from all the people, and my claustrophobia. I turn around to head back into the bathroom, but Edward catches my shoulders and spins me around to face all of the seniors. Edward stiffens and Bella and I immediately look at him to see what's wrong. When Edward stiffens you know something is definitely wrong, or someone he doesn't like is near. Oh, I have a hunch as to who it is. "Edward what is it, are you alright." Bella hesitantly asked Edward, I knew she was worried by her tone and hesitation. I was and wasn't worried about Edward, because he is probably mad about He who must not be named around Edward most likely making an appearance at this party.

"Just peachy, Love, I think someone is here for you." Edward practically snarled through gritted teeth. And Bingo was his Name O! I was right, and I was going with Bella, because A: I want to get away from Edward before he explodes (He still hasn't gotten over when Jacob kissed her, and she broke her hand punching his face! I kind of cracked up actually!) B: He'll probably be at the front of the house, which is less crowded than here. We walked to the front of the house where a group of tan, black haired boys stood.

"Hey Bella, congratulations on your graduation." Jacob said as Bella hugged him. Am I missing something, Jacob just kissed Bella a couple of days ago, and she punched him, and now they acting like best friends again. Am I the only on confused? "Oh, I see you brought one of them with you to greet us?" Jacob said as he glared at me. This then made the rest of the group stare at me, my pale skin, and my golden/hazel eyes. Suddenly I felt like I wanted to curl up in a ball and stay that way, but that is not who I am so I narrowed my eyes at all of them.

"Lay off her Jake, it's not her fault that she's this way" said a voice that made me stop narrowing my eyes and search for his voice. A boy about fifteen came up and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder to calm him down. "She's probably a really nice person, but you won't even give her a chance." The boy said, wait he was the boy that told Jacob to lie off, he was nice, and very cute, he had jet black hair, tan skin, and deep brown eyes. He looked at me and smiled, showing his white teeth, but then his eyes went wide, and they looked glazed over. Jacob put a hand on him and shook him back to reality. I started to laugh and the boy joined in, and we laughed together while the rest of the group looked at us like we were crazy. As we both tried to catch our breath, I put my hand out and he shook my ice cold hand while I shook his incredibly warm hand. "I'm Bettina, but please call me Boo!" I said to him as I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and said "I'm Seth, but please call me Seth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers! This is the next chapter in My Eclipse! The first half of this is in Seth's point of view of when Boo and Seth met. This one is my longest chapter yet! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the other books, characters. However I do own Bettina aka Boo, and the plot line!**

**_Seth's Point of View_**

I can't believe Jacob is even coming to the Cullen's graduation party!? First, he absolutely hates the Cullen's and can't stand that they're vampires. It's not their fault that they are vampires, well for some, but they don't hunt humans, and they don't break or interfere with the treaty. Well, there was that one time when Emmett came on our territory, but he was trying to get the red head as well. Also, he did kiss Bella, and she broke her hand punching his face, and he got totally pissed at her for telling him she is going to become vampire at graduation. He did not appreciate that the time is in like a month.

But, Jake dragged me to the party anyways, even though I don't know why. I was so excited that I joined the pack; I was the youngest after all. I was bummed though when my stupid sister, Leah, joined too; she drives me and everyone around her crazy. We finally arrive at the house, and I gasp at the sight. It was easily the biggest house that I have ever seen in my entire life, it was so open with many glass windows overlooking the forest. I could see teenagers dancing through the windows, as it was very crowded. We head inside and stand there for a little bit, with me closest to the door, so all I saw was the backs of my fellow pack members.

I tried to get them to move, but I was the smallest member, so what do you think happened. I didn't know why we just stood there, while we could have been partying with the hot seniors. I was about to suggest we go get a drink and mingle but I was interrupted by an odor. I smelled an odd smell and tried to track what it was, but I was interrupted by Jake talking to Bella.

"Hey Bella, congratulations on your graduation." Jake said to Bella. I heard Quill whisper to Embry that they hugged each other, wait why are they hugging each other!? I am so confused, Jake kissed Bella, and then she punched him in the face which broke her hand; well Bella must be a fast forgiver. "Oh, I see you brought one of them with you to greet us?" Jacob said in the coldest tone known to man. I knew he was talking about one of the Cullen's, I just don't know who. Even if he/she is a vampire, Jake doesn't have to resent them right away, but that's Jacob Black for ya'. So, I make my way to the front of the group, to find Bella standing next to a girl in her young teens, with blonde hair, beautiful gold eyes, and pale skin wearing a short black dress that looks very beautiful on her.

"Lay off her Jake, it's not her fault that she's this way" I say as I put my hand on Jake's shoulder, I really said that to comfort her, because I am on her side, but also to calm Jacob down. "She's probably a really nice person, but you won't even give her a chance." I say, because it is the truth, Jake just assumes that she is a killer, but she has to do it to survive, she can't help it. I then look at her, and give her a comforting smile. All of a sudden my knees felt weak, and I felt really warm on the inside. Everyone around me was blurry, and all I could focus on was her. I was being pulled to her; she is holding me down on Earth, not gravity. I would do anything for her, she was beautiful, she was kind, I didn't deserve her, but all I needed was her. I realized that a hand was on my shoulder shaking my body back to reality. I clamped my eyes shut, and opened them to see the girl laughing. I am definitely one of those people that if someone starts to laugh I do too. So, I started laughing really hard with her, but no one else joined in, and they looked at us like we were crazy. What never seen two people laughing their heads of before?!

"I'm Bettina, but please call me Boo!" She said in a really cute voice. Bettina, Boo, what a really pretty and unique name, it totally suited her. "I'm Seth, but please call me Seth." I said to her, as we shook hands, even though hers is extremely cold, while mine is extremely warm. She laughed after I introduced myself.

**_Bettina's Point of View_**

Seth was very kind, funny, and friendly. He doesn't see me as the monster I am, and I don't see him as a monster either. I saw Alice coming down the stairs and suddenly stop, and started moving her eyes everywhere while they were glazed over. That could only mean one thing; the decision with the developing threat in Seattle must have been made. We need to know what is going on to protect the innocent civilians. Well, I know that Edward wants to know at least, to take precautions for Bella's safety.

"Will you please excuse me for a moment Seth, I'm so sorry." I apologize to Seth, as I cross the room to Alice with Bella close behind. I am anxious as to find out what Alice saw. Alice loses the glazed over eyes and jumps back into reality. She stares at use and motions for us to come over to her. We walk up the steps up to her, but I see Jacob walking over her out of the corner of my eye. "Alice what did you see?" Bella asks Alice before I can ask her. "The decision has been made." Alice says hesitantly. Jacob has made his way to us and asks us "What's going on?" "They're not going to Seattle are they Alice." I say suspiciously. "No, they're coming here." Alice says.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice explained to us. We were outside on the balcony, so nobody heard us talking about an army of newborn vampires. Daddy, Esme, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Seth, Jacob, Quill, Embry, and I we all out here to discuss what to do about the newborn army. "I'll bet you anything Victoria is behind it, she probably created all these vampires so that she could have many people behind her taking the real fight, and then sneak off to kill Bella for revenge." I said. Everyone looked at me and I raised one eyebrow to silently ask if anyone thinks otherwise. "That does sound like something she would do to get revenge." Daddy said to everyone. "Wait hold up, what damn army." Jacob asked us. "Newborns, our kind." Daddy explained to the dogs. Hey, when you smell them when you become a vampire, you smell giant wet dogs.

"What are they after?" Embry asked. "Well, let's think a minute, what are vampires that have recently been created… I'm thinking giant bunny rabbits." I said to Embry. It made Embry lunge at me, but I didn't flinch. Seth caught him and pushed him back; when he turned around he winked at me. If I was alive I would've blushed, because it was so sweet of him. "You better watch who you mess with brat!" Jacob yelled at me. "OH, I'm so scared of a giant puppy that I could easily beat into a pulp." I snap at him. "That's enough everyone!" Esme said; she really hates conflict. "They were passing around Bella's scent in my vision." Alice said to get the conversation going again. "They're after Bella, what the hell does this mean?" Jacob asks, wow he really likes to curse. I used to have a swear jar that Esme established, I made some big bucks off of Emmett. "It means that there will be a fight." Daddy said. Ooh a fight that's exciting, nothing that exciting happened here since Bella came. Jacob looked at Quill, Embry, and Seth, and they all nodded. "Okay, we're in." Jacob says. Well Bella argued with him, but the wolves are still joining us in a fight to protect Bella and the town. "We will meet you in the woods for training." Jasper said. "Okay, let's go guys." Jacob orders. Quill and Embry followed him but Seth on his way out asks me "Giant puppy?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers! This is the next chapter in My Eclipse! Also, there are couple of people who are following or favorite my story, please review. Reviews make my day, and keep me updating my story! So, if you want more chapters, then please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the other books, characters. However I do own Bettina aka Boo, and the plot line! **

**_Boo's Point of View_**

I was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the wolves, so that we could get training started. I was so excited; I have fought with vampires before, but not an entire Newborn army, so you could imagine my excitement. Also, I secretly wanted to see Seth, he's just my light in a dark world. He also is different than the rest of the puppies, he sees me differently than everyone else does. The only person that is more excited than me is Emmett. He lives for these kinds of things, plus he's probably the strongest one in our family.

Jasper told us that he was going to train us, because before he became a part of our family, he was created for a Newborn army. He trained all the new Newborns, and taught them all these great skills and fighting techniques. I was anxious to learn some new techniques, and kick some butt! I don't know what Jasper will teach the wolves, because all they have to do is bite their heads off! See, very simple, maybe I should train the wolves.

"Yeah right, we are going to leave you, a ticking time bomb of snarky comments, with a bunch of anger management needing wolves, which absolutely hate you" Edward said to my thought. Well, he is wrong, Seth doesn't hate me, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "I would do okay, if they kept their hatred to themselves!" I explained, while chuckling. Edward gave me a smile and pulled Bella closer to him. Bella looked uncomfortable, I bet it's because she can't do anything, but be bait for the Newborns. They were passing around her sweater, which they smelled to get her scent to track her.

I heard rustling and looked up at the part of the woods the wolves were supposed to come from, and there I saw a big, black wolf. He stared at us, and then looked behind him and motioned his head to the forest, where the other wolves were, to come forward. Seven more wolves emerged from the forest, the black wolf stepped forward more, and the rest of the pack followed him, but stood behind him, I guess the black wolf was the leader. The wolves asked questions about Newborns telepathically with Edward, and Daddy explained to them the differences and reasons they are created. Then Jasper stepped forward, to explain the training techniques and what we are going to do today.

"Okay, you will watch us doing our own fighting competition between all of us, and then I will pair you off with one of us to do some sparring." Jasper explained. He must be crazy, pair us off with one of them to do sparring, it will be a miracle if no one dies! Most of the wolves growled in protest, except one, he had sandy-colored fur, and was smaller than the rest of the wolves. That must be Seth, because he is the youngest member ergo the smallest wolf. I smiled at him and waved my hand at him, in kindness. "Now, you will not fatally injure your partner nor will you try to kill or intentionally hurt them." Jasper explained to everyone. So, we're having a family competition, I am so in.

"Okay, now guys, I will pair you off, and you will face that person in a fighting round, whoever wins, goes on to face the winner of another fight, whoever loses is out and can't come back in." Jasper explained to us. Please don't get Emmett, Please don't get Emmett, and please don't get Emmett! Emmett would most likely beat me, and I didn't want to get thrown out in the first round, I want to make it to the end! There are a lot of bragging rights in this, and I want to brag to Emmett, Edward, and Jasper as much as possible. Jasper pulls off Emmett's baseball cap and takes out eight, little pieces of folded paper, and drops all of them in the hat. Each person comes up and pulls out a name, Emmett got Edward, Jasper got Alice, Esme got Daddy who refused to fight his wife, and I got Rosalie.

First up are Emmett and Edward. "Don't hold back." Edward taunted Emmett. "Not in my time" Emmett taunted back. They both sprinted right at each other and grabbed each other's shoulders, but Emmett grabbed Edward's hand and flung him against a tree. Edward fell to the ground and quickly got up and punched Emmett in the chest as he ran past him, this caused Emmett to fall down hard on the ground. He gets back up and pins Edward to the ground and Jasper yells that it's over. It was kind of funny that Edward lost, but he didn't have to protect Bella then from an army of bloodthirsty vampires, so he didn't try that hard.

Next was Jasper and Alice, this is just unfair, Jasper wasn't going to go full force, but Alice was. Jasper and Alice faced each other and Jasper ran at Alice, but she just stood in place waiting for him to come at her. Oh, Jasper will you ever learn? At the last second Alice did a cartwheel out of Jasper's way, so he ran right into a tree. He sprang back up and Alice than ran at him, but he made the mistake of running back at her. She jumped up at the last second and jumped on top of him, she then kissed him and Emmett booed. Jasper than told Alice that she won and she got off of him, and walked back to us with a smile on her face.

Daddy and Esme were next, but Esme let Daddy win. So, Rosalie and I got up and faced each other. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me, and I did the same to her. Adrenaline pumped in my veins that didn't exist, so I was ready and pumped for the fight. Rosalie started to run at me and I ran at her, but at the last second, I jumped and grabbed a branch. Rosalie was stunned, so she fell but then proceeded to run back to my spot. Big mistake, when she was close, I jumped down and landed right on top of her and put my hands on her arms and my feet on her legs to hold her down. Jasper said the fight was over, and that I won. Yeah-uh!

"What now Rose!?" I yell, which earns me a death glare from Rose, and roars of laughter from Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. I won't bore you with all the details, but Emmett faced Daddy, and I faced Alice. Emmett won his fight with Daddy, but that meant that he would either gloat about his win like there was no tomorrow, or be so angry that he would go and kill a bear. I won my extremely hard battle with Alice, which she was upset that I won, but was happy that she didn't want to face Emmett. I took a deep breath and faced Emmett. The trick with him is to use stealth, not strength.

Emmett ran at me, and I jumped at the branch again. Emmett was still running from a lack of reaction, so, I put my feet out and swung and jumped at Emmett, and kicked him right in the chest which caused him to fall hard on the ground. I jumped down and got tackled by Emmett. I fell hard, but I got back up, and punched Emmett right in the face, he reacted slowly, so I aimed a roundhouse kick right at his chest. He flew back hard against a tree, and I sprinted right at him and tackled him to the ground. I held his arms and legs down, and I gave him a wet-willy. "Yuck, Gross Boo!" Emmett yelled as I cackled. "The winner is Boo!" Jasper cheered. Daddy, Alice, Bella, Edward, and Esme cheered at my triumph, but I was a fair winner, so I walked over to Emmett. I held out my hand and he shook it, and pulled me into a hug. "Good job, little sis!" Emmett whispered to me. "Thanks Emmett, you did a great job too." I said and gave him a warm smile.

"Jasper they want to start sparring with their partners." Edward stated for the wolves. Jasper nodded, and started to list the groups. "Okay, Edward and Paul, Emmett and Sam, Rose and Jacob, Leah and Esme, Carlisle and Quill, Embry and I, and Boo and Seth." I smiled when I found out that I had Seth as my partner. I ran over to him, and smiled; he came over and nudged me with his big wolf head. I patted his head and admired his beautiful color. "Can I pet you?" I ask him. He nudges me, and I take that as a yes. I pet his back, scratch him behind the ears (Which he loved) and finally got to his tail. I started to brush his tail with my hand, but then I grabbed it hard. Seth looked back at me, and I pulled his tail, and flung him into a tree. When he got up he looked at me confused.

"Never let your opponent distract you, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself, you're just so fluffy!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers! This is the next chapter in My Eclipse! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the other books, characters. However I do own Bettina aka Boo, and the plot line! **

**_Boo's Point of View _**

Seth, growled a playful growl at me, but walked over to me and nudged my hand. I patted his head, and scratched behind his ears, the way he likes it. See what I mean, they are giant dogs, but Seth is like an adorable, playful puppy. I looked behind me to see everyone has started sparring with each other. They were fighting well, but not full force, per Jasper's instructions to not kill or fatally injure anyone.

"Hey, why don't we start sparring okay?" I asked Seth. He nodded his extremely fuzzy head, and we spread apart. We faced each other, and I narrowed my eyes, but couldn't keep a straight face while doing it, I started to laugh uncontrollably. I finally stopped laughing, and I faced Seth. He nodded, and I started to sprint at him, and he ran at me. Will people ever learn that when I run at them, they shouldn't run back at me! I jumped over him and ran into the woods.

I stopped, and called to him, "The Newborns, will most likely run away, or run right at you!" But, I was nice, so I waited for him tom catch up. He ran up next to me, and I got a brilliant idea. We should have a race, it will train him to be able to run and be ready for the Newborns. He doesn't need that much training he can fight well already. Not as good as me but… he will soon. "Would you like to race, just in case some Newborn runs off, you have to catch it so that it doesn't get to the town and kill anybody." I explain. Seth nods enthusiastically and leans into a running stance. I do the same, and looked at him, and he nods. "3...2...1...Go!" I yell. We both take off, but I start to get ahead. I still hear Seth's paws pounding into the ground as he runs close on my tail. Wait... tail. I've got an idea!

I see a branch and jump up and grab it, but immediately swing off. As I swung off, I changed into my wolf form, and landed hard on the ground. _Oh My Gosh! She just changed into a wolf! Does anybody know about this, does Sam or Jake know? Wow, she is beautiful. So graceful and fast. _I could hear Seth's thoughts. Am I turning into an Edward? What is happening? Maybe I should ask him in my thoughts if he could hear me. **_Umm… Seth can you hear my thoughts? _**_Yeah, I can and you can hear mine? __**Yeah, this is so weird, I've never been able to do this Seth, and do you think there is a reason?**__ Maybe it's because you turned into a wolf, and have you always been able to do that? Because, it would be nice to know! _I laughed to myself at that last thought Seth sent me. Wow, bet you've never said that have you. **_I've been able to turn into a wolf since I became a vampire. _**_Wow, can we stop, I'd like to be able to talk to you, not think to you, wow, and bet you never thought that you would say that. Or should I say think that. _

We both changed back, but Seth went behind a tree while I waited for him. I've never been in this part of the woods, it's very pretty. I looked over to my right and saw a cliff a couple feet away. I walked over to it, and looked down and it was at least a one hundred feet drop. I leaned down, and looked a little bit more at the giant drop. I have a little fear of falling down large drops, so I was a little worried. I wondered what it would be like to jump off of it, since I am immortal. What a rush it would be.

"I dare you to jump." Seth said. I was so startled, that I tipped and started to fall. I started to scream, and call for Seth. Then an arm grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. I was so shocked, and scared that I curled into a ball. Seth looked at me and gave me a warm smile. I could see right through it though, he was really worried about me though, I could tell that he hated to see me like that. Hey, I'm not as tough as I claim to be. Seth, always being kind, came over to me and put his arms around me to comfort me. I smiled at him, and he smiled a warm and comforting smile back.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked me. I nodded my head at him and smiled. I looked into his eyes, but say something different than worry, or comfort. I dismissed the thought, and stood up on shaky legs. I fell, but Seth caught me in his string arms, I suddenly realized that Seth was shirtless. He had very toned and noticeable abs on his tan skin. "Enjoying the view?" Seth asked me as he chuckled. I started to laugh too and before we knew it, we were both laughing our heads off, and walking back to the training sight. Seth suddenly stopped, and I looked at him confused by his sudden halt.

"What is it Seth?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled, which relieved me, because I thought we were in danger. "Boo, I have to tell you something." Seth explained to me. "Anything Seth." I said as I smiled, completely clueless as to what he was going to tell me. All I could think about were his strong arms around me, or him shirtless, or him looking at me with his comforting or amused smile. He looked at me again. "Boo, do you know what imprinting is?" Seth asked me. I shook my head; it must be some Quileute tradition or legend. "Well… it is when a Quileute shifter meets or sees a girl, who they immediately know is the one, their true love." Seth explained. I nodded, and I think I knew where he was going with this.

"And… um… I kind of imprinted on you, you're just so beautiful, and kind, you're just so different and amazing. I've never met anyone like you, and I've fallen head over heels in love with you and…" Seth was cut off by me pressing my lips against his. It was a sweet, tender kiss that felt so good, so right. I loved it, I loved Seth. He was so great, in many ways, he completed me. He was my light in my dark world. We finally broke a part, him trying to catch his breath, but I didn't have to, because I was a vampire. He looked at me and smiled. "I'll take that as an 'I love you too'." Seth said as he smiled so big.

"I've fallen head over heels in love with you too, Seth." I professed. He smiled as I talked to him, loving that this was happening, as was I. "You see me in a way no one else does, for who I really am not some monster that has to drink blood to survive, and I see you as a great, caring, loving guy, not some giant dog." I said. We looked at each other and smiled, it was really meant to be, not just a chance meet.

"But Seth," I said. "I want to be with you, more than anything I've ever wanted, but what about your pack and my family, it's forbidden, they would kill both of us if they found out that we were together." I explained. He looked worried, but then spoke up. "Then I guess we won't tell them, let them find out on their own and have them accept it, I imprinted on you, it's not forbidden, it's just, they won't like it." Seth explained. I nodded as he continued on. "But, we will be together, my fair Juliet." He said in his best British accent. "And nobody can break us apart my handsome Romeo." I said in a spot on British accent. "Show off." He muttered, but with a smile on his face. "I've actually lived in England!" I said to him. "But you still love me!" I taunted. "For every minute, of every hour, of every day, I will not stop loving you." He said, as I smiled at him. He then pressed his lips into mine, and I melted into the kiss. Oh my, if Jacob doesn't kill me first then my Dad will.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Readers! This is the next chapter in My Eclipse! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the other books, characters. However I do own Bettina aka Boo, and the plot line! **

**_Boo's Point of View _**

"I suggest that we act like we have been training, so chase me!" I yelled as I ran off. Seth jumped, and shifted in his sandy colored wolf. Awe, he's so cute as a giant puppy. I sprinted back to the training site with Seth right on my tail. I was laughing my head off because I was having so much fun! I haven't had this much fun in my entire life, well, I've never had a boyfriend d either. A week ago, I would've never have thought that I would have a boyfriend, and a Quileute wolf for that matter.

I looked back at Seth, who was right on my tail and smiled. I was sugar coating what I was going to do to him. I jumped straight up in the air, and Seth having a bad reaction to my sudden jump, kept running, but then stopped as soon as I touched the ground. He started running, and I ran after him, seeing the training site, up ahead. I could smell the other wolves' stench from here. Ugh, I was used to Seth's but the rest of them stunk to high heaven of wet dog and garbage. I could hear Carlisle and Sam talking about the battle, and future plans, also Leah arguing with Jacob about only God knows what. Except, they were muffled by the booming loud sound of Seth paws hitting the hard ground as he sprinted ahead.

I smiled to myself as we finally got to the edge of the woods, but Seth was out of the woods. I jumped up as high and far as my undead body would allow me, as I looked down below at everyone's face watching me. Seth didn't even hear me jump up so he was still running. I came down and he finally turned around to see me tackle him hard into the ground. I saw Edward, Alice, and Emmett laughing, along with Quill and Embry. Jacob looked like he was going to bite my head off from my amazing move. So, nothing was new with him. I realized that Seth had shifted back into himself, and I was laughing my head off. Well, I could get used to this.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I told Seth to meet me at my house at seven to tell my family, they probably will be mad at Seth and me, but I won't let anything happen to him. Seth convinced me that we shouldn't tell the pack, to just let them find out on their own. I thought either way they will be mad, well Jacob specifically, but Seth imprinted on me they have to respect that. I was anxiously awaiting Seth's arrival; I had already eaten dinner, so I was curled up on my couch reading a good book. Have you ever read _Maximum Ride The Angel Experiment_? You should, it's really good and hilarious. I was laughing out loud, when I heard my Dad's voice.

"Boo, Seth's here to see you!" My Dad called to me. I got up and sprinted out of my room but when I got to the stairs, I crashed into something, or someone. I tumbled down the stairs, each and every one. I finally ended up on the floor, but I sprang up to see Emmett at the top of the stairs laughing his head off. I was so mad; if I was alive I would probably be as red as a tomato, and with smoke blowing out of my ears.

"Emmett!" I screamed as I raced back up the stairs and threw him down the stairs. I laughed now as he tumbled down the stairs and finally ended up on the floor. I was busting my gut laughing, and came down the steps and stepped over Emmett. He got up but wobbly and said, "Okay, I probably deserved that." I nodded my head at him, and raced into the kitchen, where Dad and Seth were both seated at the island. I smiled and waved at Seth, and he smiled winked at me, my undead heart sped up to a mile a minute. His trademark must be a wink, because he does that to me all the time.

"What was all the commotion Boo?" Daddy asked me. I looked at Emmett and glared at him, I pointed right at him and Daddy nodded understanding what I meant. I looked at Seth and he raised an eyebrow at me as if to ask me 'what do you mean by that'. I waved it off; because it would take a lot of explain what I meant. He nodded his head, and looked at me. "He says he has to tell all of us something." Daddy explained. He led us into the family room, where everyone was waiting for us. I sat down with Bella, of course she's here, and she hangs out with us all the time now.

Bella smiles at me and I hug her, well of course I would, she is like my older sister. We all are looking at Seth, who is now standing in front of the mantel. I nod my head to encourage him to start talking. He hesitates, but starts to speak, "Well, there is no easy way to say this… but I… um imprinted on Boo." Seth manages to get out. Bella stares at me and I nod at her, and she smiles at me. If anyone knows what love feels like, it's Bella. I look around the room to see almost everyone has a glare or scowl plastered on their face.

"What?!" Edward and Rose snarl at Seth. Rose looks like she is about to rip Seth's throat out. Edward looks disgusted at both Seth and I. Esme looked happy for us, bless her non-existing soul. Esme and Bella looked like the only happy people in the room. I looked at Alice, and I couldn't read her emotion. Its times like these where I wish I was Jasper, with the magic trick of feeling and controlling emotions. I look at my Dad, and he is looking at me with a concerned look on his face. Okay, now I've had enough of this.

Before I could get up and defend Seth, Rose stands up and runs over to Seth from across the room. I wasn't going to let anything happen to Seth, so I sprinted to her before she could even lay a cold, undead finger on him. I tackled her to the ground, and pinned her on the ground. "If you touch him, I will set your hair on fire while you sleep, Rose." I spat in her face. "How could you Boo, how could you fall in love with one of them! They're mutts!" Rose shot back at me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward coming running over to Seth, grab his throat, and pin him to the wall. I couldn't hold both of them at the same time, but I took a chance and jumped off of Rose, and ran over to Edward.

I tried to pry him off of Seth but I couldn't I was screaming at Edward to get off of Seth, but he wouldn't budge. I looked at everyone else for support, but nobody did anything. Finally, Bella stood up and ran over to Edward, and looked him in the eye. "Edward, stop! Let Seth go!" She yelled at Edward. He immediately let go of Seth and turned to Bella. I went over to Seth and checked him out for any bruises on his throat. "Seth, are you okay, I am so sorry, I didn't know they would act like that." I apologized to him. "I'm fine really Boo, I've been in worse situations with the pack." Seth insisted I nodded my head and stood up, with Seth's hand in mine, I smiled and him and turned to my family.

"Now, whether you like it or not, Seth and I are together, you just have to accept it." I stated as I looked at my family members. Esme was nodding and smiling at me. She stood up, walked over to us, and started to speak, "Welcome to the family Seth." I smiled and hugged Esme. Esme then hugged Seth, and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and said, "Thank you so much ma'am." "Oh, call me Esme." She said. I looked at everyone else. Emmett stood up and said, "Welcome to the family!" as he hugged Seth.

Everyone then followed Esme and Emmett, except Edward, and Rose. Thank God Daddy approved of Seth, he said to take care of me, and he totally approves. I looked at them and raised my eyebrow at them. They finally got up and walked over to us. Rose was first to speak, "I don't like this, but I will tolerate it, I can tell that you two are very happy together, but Seth, if you hurt Boo in anyway, I will kill you slowly and painfully and make you suffer." Okay, well in Rose-Latin that means I approve. Edward looked hesitant but finally spoke,

"You two definelty have a connection, you are perfect for each other. But, she is my little sister so if you hurt her, what Rose said, but double." We smiled at each other, and a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. My family approved, it was a bumpy start but, it worked out very well in the end.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was sitting in a tree with Seth, my head in his lap. Seth is playing with my hair while I stare at the forest around me. I didn't think anything could be more amazing on day three of our relationship. That's right people day three, and tomorrow is the battle; I was so pumped for it. You may not know this, but it is crazy fun beating the snot out of some Newborn vampires. I looked at Seth and found him staring at me. "Enjoying the view." I said to him. He laughed at me, because he knew that I just used his line for when he saved me from falling off of a one hundred foot cliff.

"Of course I am, you are beautiful you know." He said back to me. I laughed this time, because Seth reminded me of this every day. He smiled at me, and I stomach did a triple back flip. I suddenly pushed my lips against his, devouring him. Feeling like I would die if I didn't have him. Seth put his arms around me, and put his hands on my back, and pulled me closer to him. I felt like the world would end if I didn't have him. Seth finally pulled back, from lack of oxygen, and was breathing deeply. I smiled and laughed because I didn't have to pull away, I was dead.

When Seth finally caught his breath, he pushed his lips back onto mine. I put my arms around his neck and pushed him closer to me. Seth then pulled off, but looked me right in the eyes, but I beat him too it, "I love you, Seth, more than anything in the world." I flashed my smile at him, and then he smiled back at me. "Well you beat me to it, but I definelty love you too, Boo, more than anything in the world." I smiled at him and we kissed again, I loved him more than anything. All I needed was Seth, my giant, fluffy puppy.

**_Jacob's Point of View_**

I will kill them. I saw Seth and that, evil bloodsucker sitting in a tree, kissing each other. She is going to die, just you watch Seth, and she won't drag you into their trap. I wanted to rip her head off. It's coming soon, Bettina Cullen will die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Readers! This is the next chapter in My Eclipse! I know it's a little over due, and I'm so sorry for that! Please Forgive ME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the other books, characters. However I do own Bettina aka Boo, and the plot line! **

**_Boo's Point of View _**

When Seth and I finally decided it was best if we part ways, I was heartbroken because I wouldn't see Seth until tomorrow, when the battle starts. The last thing I would want to happen would be if Seth got hurt or worse. No, he wouldn't, he's a good fighter he can protect himself. But, if he was you know, *gulp* killed, I wouldn't know what to do. I've only known Seth for maybe five days, but I was unconditionally and whole heartily in love with Seth. I couldn't live if he wasn't in my life. I just got to a clearing and decided to run for a while, so I sprinted out of the woods and into the clearing.

I was in the middle of the field, and kept running, until I was tackled, hard into the ground by something. I opened my eyes and saw a humongous rusty-colored wolf on top of me. I struggled under his weight, feeling my claustrophobia kick in. I knew it wasn't Seth; Seth was smaller and sandy-colored. This wolf was much, much bigger than Seth, and was angry about something. Oh God, this was Jacob, I remembered Bella standing next to a rust colored wolf at training, most likely this was Jacob. I looked into the wolf's eyes, and saw cold, deep brown eyes; Jacob's eyes.

I finally decided what to do, and put my plan into action. I swung to one side, and back the other way, and rolled into the on top of Jacob position. Ewe, this is so awkward! I jumped off of him and thought about running away, but, I was never one to run away from a fight. I got into a fighting stance, and stood on the balls of my feet. Jacob got up, and looked at me, but then lunged and started running towards me. I ran towards him, and made my hand into a tight fist. We were getting closer and closer, but I felt like we were running in slow motion. Jacob made a big mistake about fighting me; he has never fought an experienced, lethal, vampire who won't hesitate when someone wants to fight.

I was ready as he stormed ahead I tightened my fight more, and swung my arm as hard as I could at Jacob's head. My fist made connection with his head and Jacob went flying out towards the woods, I smiled to myself as he ran up from the tree he collided with, back towards me. I ran at him, but jumped high in the air, as he kept running but stopped at my jump. I tackled him hard to the ground and started to wrestle with him, so he doesn't end up on top of me. He tried to bite me continuously but missed every time, as I dodged him. I punched him in the mussel and he whimpered. I almost laughed but I was in battle mode. Battle Boo is way more focused and disciplined than the everyday Boo. I wanted kill Jacob so bad, but I couldn't. The stupid treaty!

I finally got out from under him and we faced each other. He growled at me, a low menacing growl that made my body get colder than it already was. Jacob lunged at me, and I aimed a roundhouse at his rib cage. The kick connected hard with his leg, but it didn't break it, I didn't try to. If I broke it, it would probably be much worse than it already was. He growled at me again, and pounced at me. He landed right on top of me, and I suddenly wished so bad that I was with Seth, I wish he was here. He would help me, defend me. But, I'm not a damsel in distress; I can take care of myself. I tried to get up but, Jacob felt like he gained a thousand pounds. I struggled under his weight, but he wouldn't budge. Jacob kept growling at me, and tried to bite me, but I wouldn't let him. But then I felt Jacob bite my leg, I looked at it and it had a big crack in it. I started to scream, but I knew nobody would hear me. This was the end, I was going to die, I screamed for anybody. I screamed for my Dad and Esme. I screamed for Emmett, and Edward, and Alice, and Rose, and Jasper. I screamed for Bella. But most of all I screamed for Seth. I wanted him to hold me, and tell me it was going to be okay, I wanted him to hug me, and kiss me. I wanted him so bad.

I screamed because of my leg, and closed my eyes. I could feel Jacob's breathe on my neck and I knew it was the end. But suddenly Jacob's weight disappeared, and I opened my eyes and saw Seth fighting Jacob. Relief flooded me, and I was so thankful the he came back for me. Seth must have heard me, and I tried to get up, but my leg hasn't healed yet, I felt a sting of pain from my leg, so I sat on the ground and watched. I was stunned that Seth was in human form, but I guess it doesn't matter. I wanted to help Seth, but I could get up, or walk for that matter. I watched them fight, and Seth was yelling at Jacob, but Jacob wouldn't listen. Jacob should listen, he needs to listen to the whole story, but Jacob just goes and fights. Ah the life of a werewolf.

"Jake, please listen, you need to know the whole story!" Seth exclaimed at Jacob. Jacob suddenly stopped and walked back to the woods and emerged a couple seconds later. Doesn't he own a shirt? Seriously, I like Seth shirtless better. "Talk." Was all Jacob said to Seth. I looked at both of them, and then at Seth. "Well Jacob, I imprinted on Boo, that's why we are together, you can't hurt her." Seth explained. I thought Jacob was going to either throw up or kill Seth, when Seth said he imprinted on me. "Seth, you can't be serious, she is one of them, it's like impossible. They are evil Seth, I won't let this happen." Jacob said to Seth in an ice cold tone. "Just get to know them, Boo, is one of the nicest people that I have ever met in my life, and you just assume that they are evil. So, they have to drink blood to live. So, they are frozen at time, and ice cold. So what!" Seth exclaimed

I was very stunned at Seth's outburst. Seth is usually a very calm and chill person. I felt so imprisoned, just sitting here with my cracked leg. I'll have to have Daddy look at it, because it still hasn't healed. With the battle going on tomorrow, I want to be healed and well for the battle. Jacob just scowled at Seth, too disgusted at us. "I don't care Seth, you can't be with her, she is one of them and you are one of us. It doesn't work." Jacob said. I had had enough of this, I'm not going to just sit here and let this get worse. "Hey, can I say something?" I ask them. They both look at me, and I open my mouth to respond. "We are together, Jacob, and there is nothing you can do to break us apart." I said to Jacob. Seth was looking at me while I was talking, but when I was done; his gaze went to my cracked leg. My leg hurt really badly right now, it was very unbearable and I winced and made a face. Seth saw me, and ran over to me.

He looked at my leg and then at me. I was going to say something, but Seth put his finger to my lips to silence me. Seth then turned his head to Jacob and glared at him. "What…did you do to...Boo, Jacob?" Seth said in a low, shaky voice. I was scarred by Seth's tone, but right now I wanted to know what was wrong with my leg. I've gotten cracks before, but they healed quickly, I have never had something like this happen. "I don't know… I…. just..." Jacob stuttered. "You just what Jake! You just tried to kill her!" Seth exclaimed at Jacob. Jacob looked… I don't know. Is it sorrow, guilt for hurting me, or probably Seth? "Jake, you don't understand! If she died, or was not in my life, I couldn't live! She's in my life now, and if she left it I would be suicidal! Why can't you see that!" Seth explained to Jacob. Seth didn't wait for Jacob to answer him, and picked me up bridal style. I put my arms around his neck, trying to ignore the pain that came from my leg. I kept making faces from the unbearable pain.

Seth ran over to the woods and into the trees. We weaved in and out of trees, but I wasn't paying attention. I was listening to the rhythmic beat of Seth's heart. It was a beautiful sound that kept going. I remember a time when my heart would beat. Not anymore, I was frozen, undead, and a monster. This reminded me, I need to hunt tonight, if I can with my leg. I don't know when, but I heard voices that belonged to my Daddy and Edward. The rest must be inside, but I opened my eyes to see Edward yelling at Seth, but Daddy was just listening. Him being the calm doctor that he is. I tried to listen to their conversation, and found myself still in Seth's arms.

"I didn't do anything! It was Jacob; he attacked her because he found out about us!" Seth yelled at Edward. Edward must be blaming Seth about this. Not on my watch! "I don't care! She's hurt and it is your fault for not protecting her!" Edward shot back at Seth. "He was protecting me Edward! He came and saved me form being killed by Jacob. It's my fault that I'm hurt, its definelty not Seth's." I explained to Edward. Edward nodded and said, "Okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you Seth, I guess I'm just protecting my little sister." Edward said to Seth. "Okay, now let's get Boo inside; I have to take a look at this." My Dad said to everyone.

I was on the examination bed in my Dad's office, with my leg in a walking boot. It's very odd, but it's like my leg broke, so it has to heal. It has healed enough to be in the walking boot, so I guess I'm lucky. I was waiting patiently for my Dad or someone to come back in here, because my Dad said I couldn't leave yet. I really just wanted to have a cookie and a glass of milk, and go to bed. I was extremely tired and bored out of my mind just sitting here. Finally, the door opens and Seth comes walking back in with tears in his eyes. I smile at him and beckon him to come over to me. He comes at hugs me so tight; I guess this had been hard on him. He pulls back and I wipe away the tears with my thumb. I pull him to me and kiss him, as he kisses me back.

We pull apart and I smile at him and say, "I'm not going anywhere, I would never leave without taking you with me." I say to him as I smile. He smiles back at me, and says, "I'm so sorry, but I think I can't live without you. I'm kind of in love with you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Readers! This is the next chapter in My Eclipse! This is before the fight where Boo fought Jacob. And Please, PLEASE Review! Reviews make me happier than I already am! And, I'm so sorry that this is late! I had a busy week at school! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the other books, characters. However I do own Bettina aka Boo, and the plot line! **

**_Seth's Point of View _**

I love Boo, and I miss her. This was all I could think about when we parted ways after our secret meeting in the tree. I could tell that Boo was very excited about the fight, as was I. However, I was very nervous about the possibility of Boo getting hurt. I mean, I think she understands, but maybe not, that, if she gets hurt or worse. I might not be able to function, or comprehend, or live without her. That is what imprinting on a girl does to you. I miss her very much. I miss her cold hands in my extremely warm hands. I miss her dazzling hazel/gold eyes looking at me in joy, happiness, and comfort. I miss her smile, and her laugh. Boo's laugh is my favorite sound in the entire world, it is so beautiful, and it lets me know that she is happy.

I don't feel like shifting, because I don't really want to go home to Leah or Jake and be interrogated about where I was. I really don't want the pack to find out about Boo and I. They would freak, and I think Jake would kill her. If that happens, I would kill him, or get really close to it, if he ever laid a finger on Boo's head. She is innocent; she's never done anything wrong. I start to get angry, because I think of Jake hurting Boo, and I punch a tree. This results in my hand making a giant hole in a tree, but I've cooled down. The pack has to learn to control my anger; I've come a long way since when I first joined the pack.

Well, she has insulted them a couple times, like at the party. However, that's just Boo's personality; sarcastic and bold. I wonder what she is like at school, probably not popular. Boo seems like the kind of girl who insults cheerleaders and tells them to buy pants, because they're skirts are too short. I smirk at the comment, and think of her also spending all day in the library. She is definelty a book worm; I can't name a book that she hasn't read. I realize that I'm lost, and look around for land marks or something, but I don't recognize anything around this area.

So, I do the logical thing and climb a tree to look around for the reservation. I find a tree with a solid trunk and lots of branches, so I start to climb. I get sap on my shoes, and grimace. That's going to take a long time to get off. I finally get to the top of the tree and look around; I see the reservation not that far away, northeast. I am about to jump down, but I stop when I hear a scream that makes my blood run cold, my entire body freeze, and my heart stop, all at the same time. I would know that scream anywhere. The scream of the person that I would do anything for. The scream of the person whom I love more than anything. The scream that belongs to Boo.

I immediately jump down and start running. I don't morph, but keep my legs moving. I hear Boo scream for anybody and for her family. I hear her scream for me, and I am filled with anger towards the person who is hurting her. I will kill the person, they will die. Why Boo, why would someone do something to her. I am seeing red, and finally get to a clearing where I see something that breaks my heart. I see Boo on the ground with a giant wolf on top of her, trying to kill her. I know that wolf, he is Jacob. I am furious; I'm going to kill him, because he's trying to kill Boo, whom I love with all my heart.

I run out, as fast as I can, while I hear Boo stop screaming but closes her eyes. Jacob opens his mouth, revealing his sharp, wolf teeth. He lowers his open mouth near her neck, but I crash into him right before he bites Boo's head off. I face Jacob while he gets up, and growls at me. I run at him and tackle him to the ground and punch and punch him as much as I can. Jacob rolls me off of him, and I punch him in the mussel. He whimpers, and I kick Jake in the side and he tackles me, but I get up. I face him and yell at him,

"Jake, please listen, you need to know the whole story!" I exclaimed at Jake. That must have gotten to him, because Jake trotted back into the woods. I let out a sigh of relief, but I still wasn't convinced that Jake was convinced. Jake emerged from the woods a couple second later, and glared at me. He was shirtless; of course, I bet Boo is rolling her eyes at him. The only pack member she likes shirtless is moi. I braced myself for Jake's reaction to my explanation. He'll kill me, I know it. The pack will talk about me like this, 'Do you remember Seth, yeah he was that guy that imprinted on a Cullen, fell in love with her, didn't tell the pack about it, then, Jake found her and Seth in a tree kissing, and died trying to explain the situation to Jacob, the end!'

"Talk" was all Jake said to me, but he said it in a cold tone that sent shivers down my spine. "Well Jacob, I imprinted on Boo, that's why we are together, you can't hurt her." I explained to Jake. When I said I imprinted on Boo, Jake looked like he was going to kill me, and hurl at the same time. I braced myself for death, but instead Jake said, "Seth, you can't be serious, she is one of them, it's like impossible. They are evil Seth, I won't let this happen." Jake said in an ice cold tone. I was fuming that Jake just assumed that Boo was evil just because she was a vampire. Stereotypical.

"Just get to know them, Boo, is one of the nicest people that I have ever met in my life, and you just assume that they are evil. So, they have to drink blood to live. So, they are frozen at time, and ice cold. So what!" I shot back at Jake. Smoke was practically blowing out of my ears, I was so angry. He didn't know anything about any of the Cullen's. Well, Edward was the only exception, but that was not a very good example. Jake and Edward have a very bad relationship as you probably know.

I felt very out of my comfort zone. I am usually very calm, but this is one situation where I will not stand for this. "I don't care Seth, you can't be with her, she is one of them and you are one of us. It doesn't work." Jake ordered me. Well, you see, I have a very bad thing where I don't follow orders, so Jake is outta luck! I totally forgot that Boo was here until she spoke up. "Hey, can I say something?" she asked us. We both flicked our heads to the side to look at her. She was sitting on the ground with her leg out. She continued, not even caring that we didn't give her an answer. "We are together, Jacob, and there is nothing you can do to break us apart." She told Jake. I listened intently to her, and I looked down at her leg.

On her left leg's shin, was a big, long crack. I immediately ran over to her, and looked more closely at her crack. I knew that Jake did it; I was going to kill him. That is why she was sitting down, and not stopping the fight or something. I was practically shaking with anger, Jake hurt my Bettina. I looked at Boo, and her face contorted in pain from the crack in her leg. She opened her mouth to say something, but I put my finger to her lips to shush her. I was madder than a hornet. "What…did you do to...Boo, Jacob?" I asked Jake in a shaky, but low voice to show my anger. "I don't know… I…. just..." Jacob stuttered to me. Really, I don't know! Well, he must have done something!

"You just what Jake! You just tried to kill her!" I shrieked in Jake's face. I saw something I couldn't identify in Jake's facial expression, but I was more focused on Boo's leg. It was odd to see someone with a crack on their leg instead of a gash seeping blood. Jake didn't understand. He has never imprinted on anyone, so he can't control what I am feeling or feel how I am feeling right now. "Jake, you don't understand! If she died, or was not in my life, I couldn't live! She's in my life now, and if she left it I would be suicidal! Why can't you see that?!" I explain to him. Jake stutters for an answer, but I won't have it.

I pick Boo up, bridal style, and run into the woods to take her home. I feel like I know where I am going, but I just want to get her home so her Dad can look at her leg. Boo's eyes closed and that really freaked me out, because she looked dead, she had no heart beat already, and she was cold. It gave me the wrong idea. I finally arrived at their house to find Edward and Carlisle waiting for us outside. How we arrived looked wrong, but I was going to explain what happened. I looked down at Boo, she was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and calm when she slept.

"What did you do to her?!" Edward growled at me. I was taken back, but not surprised, because I thought that they would accuse me of this. Carlisle just stood there, listening and observing. Thank God it was only Edward was accusing me, because I would not like to yell at my girlfriend's Father. Except, Edward is practically Boo's older brother, so, this is awkward. "I didn't do anything! It was Jacob; he attacked her because he found out about us!" I explained to them. "I don't care! She's hurt and it is your fault for not protecting her!" Edward shot back at me. I was about to yell back at Edward, but Boo spoke up. "He was protecting me Edward! He came and saved me from being killed by Jacob. It's my fault that I'm hurt, its definelty not Seth's." She explained to them.

I was relieved that Boo woke up, because I was getting worried about her. I bet Edward read her mind, because he then proceeded to say, "Okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you Seth, I guess I'm just protecting my little sister." Edward apologized to Seth. He said it kind of sheepishly, like he was embarrassed that he yelled at me. "Okay, now let's get Boo inside; I have to take a look at this." Carlisle ordered us. I was so happy that Boo was being checked out, because I need to know that she is okay. I would go crazy if she was fatally injured. Carlisle took Boo back to his office, while I sat on the couch; freaking out on the inside.

I was having a mental breakdown; all I wanted was for Boo to be okay. I felt tears sting my eyes, and wiped my eyes furiously. The last thing I wanted to do right now was to cry. A hand suddenly came on my shoulder and I looked up. There stood Emmett, with his hand on my shoulder, Alice, Jasper, and Esme. They smiled at me, and I felt comforted by them. I hid my sorrow inside of me, and put on a fake smile for them. "Don't worry, Seth, Boo is the toughest person I know." Emmett said to comfort me. I was comforted, but I needed to see that she was okay in order to calm down.

Everyone sat down beside me, and waited for Carlisle to come back out to tell us how Boo is. Everyone was dead silent, no one dared to speak. It wasn't an awkward silence, but nervous silence. Everyone in the room (Including Rosalie who was out hunting and Edward who let to go and find Bell and Jake in the mountains) loved Boo, and didn't want anything to happen to her. I think I was the most worried myself, but, that's just the concerned boyfriend in me.

Carlisle came out of his office, and all of us jumped up at his entrance. Everyone started asking questions at once, and Carlisle tried to answer them, but couldn't keep up. Alice's eyes looked glazed over, but then she snapped back into perspective. Boo told me that Alice could see the future, and I think she just did. Alice looked frustrated, by everyone asking a lot of questions, and then yelled at everyone, "HEY!" which got everyone's attention, and they snapped their heads towards Alice. "I know how Boo is. I saw it! And you would know too if you just let Carlisle speak." Alice instructed us. Hey, she can't accuse me. I was standing and watching everything happen, and waiting for Carlisle to tell us the condition of Boo.

"She is fine, but her leg has a big crack in the shin area, which I put in a walking boot for her leg to heal in. I don't know how long it will take to heal. I don't know if she should fight tomorrow, because I don't want her to reinjure it. But other than the crack, she is perfectly fine, very stubborn about it I must add." Carlisle explained to us.

I ran over to his office as soon as he finished talking. I opened the door to find a sight that brought tears of joy to my eyes. Boo sat on an examination bed, with a black walking boot on her left leg. She smiled as soon as I entered, and motioned to me to come to her. I practically fly over to her, and pull her into a hug. I squeeze her tightly because I was so relieved that she was okay. She was okay! I pulled back, and she wipes the tears that have fallen from my eyes with her thumb. She pulls me into a kiss and I kiss her back. I was so lucky to have her. We pull apart and she smiles at me, I love it when she smiles at me, it brightens my world.

"I'm not going anywhere; I would never leave without taking you with me." She says to me. I say to her, "I'm so sorry, but I think I can't live without you. I'm kind of in love with you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Readers! This is the next chapter in My Eclipse! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO****100000000000000000**** SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I'm in my school's spring production, so I will be updating more and I promise that I won't give up on this story! By the way... I'm getting rid of Boo's wolf power; I just couldn't find anywhere to use it again. And Please, PLEASE Review! Reviews make me happier than I already am! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the other books, characters. However I do own Bettina aka Boo, and the plot line! **

**_Boo's Point of View_**

"WHAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My own Father how could he; deny me my right to fight in an awesome, kick butt, Newborn battle. Well, okay, it wasn't technically a right, but he knew how much this meant to me! You know what the worst part was though? Seth actually agreed with him! I thought Seth loved me! I know Seth loves me, but he doesn't have to take my father's side! He kept saying, "It's for your own protection, if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself." You're probably thinking 'Aww, that's so sweet!' well it's not! To me, it is code for 'I agree with your Dad, so you can't fight.' I am practically fuming, smoke would be coming out of ears, and I would be as red a cartoon character if I was alive. If I didn't love Seth, I would probably strangle him out of frustration. I drop my arms as if they are dead weight and sigh out of frustration. My Dad and Seth are still watching me while I am laid out on the metal table in my dad's office.

My black ankle boot feels heavy, like it is weighing my entire body down. I once again sigh out of frustration, hoping and praying that my dad will cave and allow me to fight. "That's not going to work Boo." My dad states. I let out a blood curdling scream of complete and utter frustration and leap off of the metal table. I walk as fast as I can with my big, bulky, black boot on my leg that goes up to my mid shin. I walk fine with my left leg, but to move my right leg, I have to swing it around to give it momentum to move it forward. I finally get up to my room and slam the door shut so hard; I think that all of Forks could hear it. I then proceed to walk over to my bed, and fall flat on my face into the middle of the bed. I don't know how long I lay there, with my face in the comforter and my arms sprawled out. I think back to the fight I had with Jacob earlier that day. I could have died. Jacob was ready to kill me. I held my own for a while, but after Jacob made that stupid crack in my leg, I couldn't walk and he had paralyzed me with fear when he was ready to kill. I heard the door creak open, but I didn't move a muscle.

I didn't want to give my dad the satisfaction, I felt the bed sag from the person sitting on my bed; I still didn't flinch. "Relax, it's me." Said Seth. He started rubbing my back, but as soon as he said it was him, I sat up and raised my eyebrow to silently ask him, 'why are you here?' He sighed and looked at the ground, but then looked right into my eyes. "I don't know why we are letting you do this…but… you are allowed to fight tomorrow." He said. I smiled so big my cheeks hurt, and then I hugged and kiss Seth. "THANK THE LORD!" I shout. Seth starts to laugh at me and I laugh with him. "What changed your mind, was it my constant sighing, because my dad always caves when I do that." I ask him. "I suggested as a joke that we let your ride on top me when I am in wolf form, and your family thought that it was a great idea."

I awkwardly walk over to Seth and hug him as hard as I can without hurting him. "Thank you so much." I whisper to him. He kisses the top of my forehead, and I smile at him and kiss him on the lips. It was a short but sweet kiss, and I finally realized how tired I was. "So, what's the plan, I'm sure they told you." I ask Seth with my eyebrow raised. "The plan is, well, you know that Bella, Edward, and Jake are in the mountains right now, correct?" He questions me. "Yes, go on please." I order him. "Your family will be waiting at the field where the battle will start, while the pack is hiding in the deep woods. Then you and I are in the woods right behind your family where the pack, you and I will jump out of the woods a little after the fight begins." He explains to me. I take it all in and I like the plan, so I'm totally psyched for this. "So, you're not going to stay here?" I question Seth. "No, the pack is expecting me, but I'll tell them the plan and that you're going to ride on top of me." I started to laugh at that last part and by then Seth had joined in because it was just so funny!

"We'll meet before the fight starts so that we get in position and I think I will do my best in fighting, but I think that is your job. So, I'll just guide you around okay?" I explained and questioned him. I could not control my excitement! I was so happy that my family allowed me to fight. "Aye-Ai Captain!" Seth said and then saluted me. We hugged and kissed goodbye and by that time I was completely exhausted! I slipped on my red sock monkey pajamas and turned off the fire but left my nightstand light on. I slipped under the covers but picked up my copy of _Divergent _by Veronica Roth. I reread all of my favorite parks, but by that time I fell asleep with the book on top of me.

_I just walked inside the house from a hunting trip. Emmett and I went into the mountains and shared a grizzly bear, but I still need my regular food. We raced each other inside and I won but Emmett protested and we had to race again. We were both cackling when we came inside the house. I hadn't seen my family in a while; I missed them so much! I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt and started eating. I savored the delicious vanilla flavor in my mouth as I ate my cup of yogurt away. Alice walked into the kitchen and ran over and hugged me. "I missed your so much Boo!" She said. "I missed you too." I replied to her. Jasper came into the kitchen and the cycle started all over again. When I finally excused myself from Alice and Jasper I bolted right up to my room with my camping bag. _

_I unpack all of my things and put them back into the various drawers in my dresser. I feel so tired, yet energized from the trip. It was just me and Emmett, so we had an awesome time! The only thing that bothered me was that I don't remember Emmett and I planning our trip. My family usually plans our trips ahead of time. However, I wasn't one to deny a hunting trip in the mountains. I run downstairs because all I want to do right now is to go and see Seth. I feel like I haven't seen him in forever! I go into the kitchen again, not even glancing at the living room. All I want to do is find Dad and ask him if Seth can come over. I walk into the kitchen and find Dad, Esme, and Alice in the kitchen. "Hey, there she is!" My dad calls out to me. I smile and hug him and Esme. "How was the trip Boo, Emmett said that you guys had a great time." Esme asked me. "Yeah, we had a great time! Hey, can I invite Seth over?" I ask them. All three of their smiles fall into frowns and thin lines. "What?" I ask them. "Boo, you know that Seth can't come over." My dad says to me in a very quiet voice._

_"What! Why! I haven't seen him in forever!" I shout at my dad. "Boo, you know exactly why he can't come over." Alice said to me. I was so confused right now, why couldn't he come over! I want to see him! "You didn't answer my question, why can't he come over!" I shout at them. They look taken back, but at least Esme spoke up and answered me. "Just go into the living room and ask her yourself." Esme told me. "Thank you! Why couldn't you have said that in the first place?!" I yell at them. I took note of Esme saying to ask _her. _I make my way into the living room where I see from afar, Bella sitting on the couch by herself with blankets wrapped around her. I walk over to her, but what I see baffles and breaks my heart at the same time._

_Bella is skin and bone. She's lost the little bit of fat that lined her face from when I last saw her. Her arms look like skeleton arms but with skin on them. Her arms are wrapped around her waist, and I finally get the courage to walk over to her. "Bella?" I ask her as I sit down on the couch beside her. "Oh, hey Boo." She says to me in her kind voice. However, as she says it I can see the pain in her eyes. "Bella, what is going on, why can't Seth come over." I demand. Instead of explaining to me what everyone is being so secretive about, Bella starts to take off the blankets to get up. I look behind me, still waiting for an answer. I am completely frustrated with everyone in my family right now besides Emmett because he probably doesn't know anything either. When I look back at Bella she is still sitting down but has no blankets wrapped around her anymore. I look down at the place where the blankets used to be, and what is there surprises me more than anything in the world. Bella's abdomen is swelled to the size of a basketball, and she is rubbing it with her right hand and smiling at me. OH MY GOSH! BELLA'S PREGANT!_

I woke up from that dream with a startled scream. I was panting because that scared me more than anything in my entire life! The dream felt so real, like it actually happened. I started to get dressed and tried to think about anything but the dream. I dress in a short, black jumpsuit and black converse shoes. I brush my hair and put it into pigtails, and my black choker necklace. I sprint down the stairs and find everyone, not including Edward and Bella, in the kitchen chatting. Everyone greets me and I go to the fridge and pull out the milk and Jasper handed me my Cocoa Puffs cereal. I ate quietly, the dream still freaking me out. I've decided that I'm not going to tell anyone, just keep it to myself. "Let's go everyone!" Emmett cheered. I slapped high fives with him and Jasper, and Emmett picked me up and we headed to the field. "Geez, sis, you weigh a ton!" Emmett said to me. I slapped him upside the head as we made our way to the field.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Readers! This is the next chapter in My Eclipse! This is before the fight where Boo fought Jacob. And Please, PLEASE Review! Reviews make me happier than I already am! And, I'm so sorry that this is late! I had a busy week at school! **

**_Bettina's Point of View_**

"Hey, beautiful."

That's the first thing I hear as we arrive at the battle field. Emmett puts me down softly and I awkwardly walk over to Seth with outstretched arms. He meets me halfway and pulls me into a hug that I gladly accept. He kisses the top of my head and runs over to the woods to shift. The rest of the pack is absent so I figure that they are already in position. I wonder how the rest of the pack took the news of mine and Seth's relationship, if they were enraged and seeing red like Jacob, or if they were okay with it. I look over my shoulder to see the rest of my family chatting and relaxing, the last thing you would think to be happening is this nice family beating the snot out of some bloodsucking monsters.

"Um, Boo." Emmett said as he tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and raise one eyebrow; he hated it when I did that, it makes him jealous because he can't do it. "Two things, one: Seth is waiting for you, and two: please be careful out there alright. I don't want my little sis to get hurt." I smiled and hugged Emmett. "Thanks Emmett." I said to him. I walked over to Seth and jumped on top of his fury back. It looked like I was riding a giant furry horse. Seth walks back into the woods and we slowly hide from the battle field. I was experiencing a feeling that I have never had about the battle. Fear. That was all I felt right now, fear for my family; fear that they would get hurt or worse. Fear for Bella, that Victoria would find her and either kill or turn her. Fear for Seth, that he would get hurt or killed because of me. I mentally told myself to cut it out and focus on what is happening right now. Seth and I could see the field clearly from our position, but nobody could see us.

I started to hear the sound of pounding feet ahead of us. I knew exactly what it was the moment the sound nestled in my ear. The Army. I see my family move into battle positions, bending their knees and leaning slightly forward. The army appears like a ball being thrown forward and my family starts to run toward them as the army already charges forward. "Get ready, Seth." I say to him, and I kiss his sandy furred head. My family meets the army halfway and the fight begins. Punches and kicks are thrown by both sides of the battle. Seth charges forward as the pack charges out into the chaos. We immediately dive right in and Seth doesn't hesitate to fight back. He bites off heads as I kick and punch vampires with my good limbs. I see the pack and my family working together and I am suddenly very proud of how far we have come. I look to my left and I see Jasper, fighting newborns as if his life depended on it. Well, one life really depends on it. Bella's.

On the night James tried to turn Bella I remember how desperate Edward was to keep Bella human, and to keep her alive. So, this is even more dangerous because of all the newborns, not just James. I look around me and from the woods comes a howl and then Jacob, in wolf form, appears. He looks like he is ready to kill someone. Well isn't it your lucky day Jacob, it's kill as many Newborn vampires as you want Friday! He starts to kill many vampires, all of a sudden a wave of pane shoots up my hurt leg. A vampire is trying to pull it off, but I twist her arm and it snaps off sending her to the ground. Seth and I are cornered in a tree and I see a vampire with long dark brown hair hiding behind the tree. She was short, but couldn't be older than 16. I saw fear plastered all over her face when she realized that Seth and I had found her. Seth made a lunging motion but I tugged on his ears to stop him from ripping the girl's body in half. "Don't hurt her Seth." I said to him. He looked up at me with an expression that said _What are you doing?! She is one of them!_

I shook my head and held my hand out for her to take it. I knew she was different than the other Newborns. Hesitantly, she took my hand and I swung her behind me on Seth's back. Seth gives me one last look and runs to my parents who are at the edge of the field. I know that they will protect her, because I see that the fight is dying down. There are still many Newborns that have to be killed, but it is less than it was a while ago. Seth stops before my parents, and I jump off of him and motion for the girl to do the same. She jumps down and I look at my parents, who eye the girl with compassion and sorrow for being a vampire at such a young age.

"We can trust her; I think she is different, so please protect her." I explain to my parents. They both nod and I look at the girl and smile at her. "Thank you so much, how can I repay you?" She says. "Just stay with my parents and away from the fight." I say to her, and smile once more before I climb back on Seth's back with difficulty. Seth takes off and out of the corner of my eye, at the edge of the field by the forest; I see a flash of red hair. I focus in on the hair and see none other than Victoria. She watches her army fail and grow smaller and smaller. She whispers something to the vampire to her right and then kisses him. EWW, PDA! _Wait, vampire on her right! _She and the other vampire start to run up the hill. OH NO! They're going to get Bella! But Edward thinks that only Victoria is coming, he'll never be able to fight off to vampires and still protect Bella all by himself!

"Seth, we have to go to Edward and Bella's campsite!" I tell him. He gives me a questioning look and I continue, "Edward thinks that only Victoria is coming to get Bella, but I saw another vampire go with her! He'll never be able to fight both of them off and protect Bella at the same time! We have to go help them!" I explain. As soon as I finish the sentence Seth takes off up the mountain to the campsite. He runs faster than I thought was possible. I cling onto him like my life depends on it, like Bella's life depends on it because it does. Seth dodges trees and big rocks, I can feel the crack in my leg vibrating, but I ignore it. We finally arrive at the campsite, but we stay up on the rock that overlooks the whole campsite, we can see the entire scene below. Edward puts himself in front of Bella, as the other vampire walks out of the shadows. I couldn't see him before, but now I recognize him immediately. Riley Biers. Bella's father had been conducting an investigation for him because he had been missing for over a year, he was native to Forks. Of course Victoria would have chosen him to be her second in command, he knows the area, and poor Riley thinks that Victoria really cares about him, that they are in a real relationship.

Now Victoria has stepped out, but she is on top of some rock not far from Edward, Bella, and Riley. I am not really listening to their conversation, more of waiting for someone to make a move. Edward says something to Riley about why Victoria chose him, and then Victoria defending herself and trying to prove Edward wrong. I knew what was coming, someone was going to snap. "Get ready Seth, as soon as someone moves, pounce." I tell Seth. He gives me a tiny nod and we focus our attention back onto the conversation. Nobody is speaking, I know that the fight will begin moments later, and it does. Riley says something and then in a split second he gets into a fighting stance and takes off, but he never gets there. Seth pounces on top of Riley just before he got to Edward. Seth claws and bites at Riley, but Riley fights back. Riley grabs a fist full of Seth's fur and throws Seth across the snow bank. I hit the hard rocks and stand up to get back on Seth, but he has already taken off and started to fight Riley again. My leg feels as if it is going to fall off, it's throbbing so badly, but I have to focus. Victoria is off fighting Edward, while trying to get to Bella, who is standing awkwardly off to the side. I walk over to her and put myself protectively in front of her.

Although, in my condition, I wouldn't be much help. Riley and Seth are still going at it, Seth biting Riley and Riley punching Seth. Edward's fight is going well, but Victoria is still trying to get to Bella. Over my undead body. I hear a whimper and a _thud_, and look over at Seth's fight. Riley punched Seth, who is lying on the ground probably unconscious. Riley speeds over to Bella and I, but I curl my hand into a fist, and pull it back just as Riley gets to us. I punch him right in the face which sends him right into the tree. He gets up and I go to punch him again, but he expects it this time and grabs my fist and throws me into the rocks. My vision blurs but the last thing I see is Seth killing Riley and Edward beheading Victoria. I wake up and I am in Seth's arms.


End file.
